The present invention relates to an apparatus for electrolyzing drinking water supplied to an ordinary household i.e. so-called city water, into alkaline water and acidic water. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus directly connected to a water tap for producing alkaline water and acidic water by instantaneously and continuously electrolyzing the water.
Heretofore, an apparatus of this kind described above was a batch type device which comprises an electrolytic cell divided by a diaphragm such as a porous porcelain cup, into an alkaline water chamber and an acidic water chamber. Cathode plates or rods were provided in the alkaline water chamber and anode plates or rods were provided in the acidic water chamber. When the chambers were filled with water and an electric current is applied to the respective electrodes, the water is electrolyzed to produce alkaline and acidic waters. Each chamber is connected to a faucet from which the produced water can be withdrawn.
In such a case, the electrolytic cell or a corresponding tank must be filled with water, and it is impossible to produce the alkaline and acidic waters continuously or in abundance. Also, the production is cumbersome.
Furthermore, with the above-mentioned batch system, the electrolyzed waters must be maintained separately and therefore it is necessary to use a diaphragm.
However, such a diaphragm is always moist, even when it is not in use and therefore it is likely to lead to the breeding of bacteria. Thus, there is the problem that the apparatus might be infested by bacteria.
In addition, fine particles or atoms, e.g., sodium, calcium, potassium, etc., contained in water tend to adhere to the diaphragm and close up its fine perforations, whereby the effectiveness for electrolysis gradually decreases. At the same time, due to the adhesion to the diaphragm of sodium, calcium, potassium, etc. which are useful for health, their presence in the electrolyzed water decreases and accordingly the effectiveness as the treated water decreases.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to overcome such drawbacks inherent to the conventional batch system treatment of water and to provide an apparatus which makes it possible to produce sufficient amounts of alkaline and acidic waters efficiently by a relatively simple operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which eliminates the use of a diaphragm which is likely to become infested by bacteria and to provide a sanitary apparatus which is capable of completely draining water from the electrolytic cell thereby preventing the breeding of bacteria.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention comprises an electrolytic cell containing anode and cathode plates spaced from one another at a predetermined distance and having, at its lower portion, a water inlet and a discharge outlet and, at its upper portion, outlets for alkaline water and acidic water. The electrolytic cell also includes a hose for continuously supplying water from a water tap to the electrolytic cell, and hoses connected, respectively, to the outlets of the alkaline water and the acidic water in the electrolytic cell, whereby city water is continuously supplied to the electrolytic cell and at the same time, alkaline and acidic waters are instantaneously and continuously produced by electrolysis.